fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Delsin Rowe
Summary Delsin Rowe, a delinquent from a Native American tribe known as the Akomish discovers one day after a military transport carrying Conduit prisoners crashes, that he has the ability to copy the powers and memories of anyone he touches. He then vows to use his power to save his tribe, who have been fatally wounded by Brooke Augustine and her Department of Unified Protection. It is up to the player to decide whether Delsin uses this power heroically or infamously. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 6-A Name: ' Delsin Rowe, Banner Man, The Smoker, Bioterrorist '''Age: '''24 '''Origin: '''inFAMOUS (2009-????) '''Classification: '''Human Conduit, Hero/Villain '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Absorption, Smoke Manipulation, Neon Manipulation, Video Manipulation, Concrete Manipulation, Invisibility, Dematerialization/Intangibility, Stasis Field Generation, Summoning, Self-Duplication, Flight, Energy/Aura Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Immunity to Disease/Sickness/Poison, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Retrocognition, Expert Acrobat, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Higher via absorbing energy), Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation via Stasis Fields and Weakpoints, Durability Negation via Concrete Shards, Can destabilise the molecular structure of Matter to the point of making it explode with a mere touch, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping and Omnipresence within Pocket Dimension, Teleportation, Telekinesis '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Continent level '(Absorbs a total of twenty Blast Cores over the course of the game. Should at least be comparable to inFAMOUS 1 Cole and defeated Augustine, who got her powers from The Beast and had trained in her powers for seven years. To the point she could erect Large Island masses and shift continental plates.) '''Speed: Relativistic+ '''with '''FTL '''Reactions (Dodged light-speed lasers from Fetch and can easily react to and navigate through the environment while moving at FTL speeds), '''FTL '''with Neon and Video (He can turn into light and photons and travel at light speed, and can blitz and restrain people with it. He can also travel faster than radio waves) '''Lifting Strength: Class M '''physically. '''Class G '''with Strength of Granite '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Continent level, higher '''with Strength of Granite '''Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Fetch and Hank, Survived Augustine's Island collapsing on top of him and nearly drowning), '''higher '''with Strength of Granite '''Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''Several thousand kilometers with powers, extended melee range with chain '''Intelligence: '''Very adaptable combatant, able to quickly exploit weakness and adapt in the fray. Figured out Augustine's plan despite given only little to no details. Skilled in taking down Conduits more experienced and better trained than himself, who've had seven years to develop their powers. Two of which he did with powers that he had just gotten and had no prior experience with. '''Weaknesses: '''When he acquires a new power, he cannot use any of his other powers until his current one is sufficiently developed. He also cannot switch powers on a whim. He cannot use multiple powers at once. Category:Teenagers Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Speedsters Category:Artistic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:BFR Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Manipulation Category:Infamous Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 6